


a knight to remember

by howlingstiles



Series: Synopsis [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Sad Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingstiles/pseuds/howlingstiles
Summary: Out of all the Dark Lord’s Knights, Snape was truly remarkable. Cunning. Irreplaceable. Wicked. Murdered.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rrrowr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/gifts).



> From an ask prompt.

Out of all the Dark Lord’s Knights, Snape was truly remarkable. Cunning. Irreplaceable. Wicked. Murdered.

Snape single-handedly kept Hermione and her friends alive for _years_. Not that he particularly cared about her or her friend’s lives. It was all for the Vow he made for his old love’s son; well, at first.

Then they had gotten to know him, and he vice-versa.

He mentored them before his Lord came back to life. Came for revenge that was his own fault in the first place. Before she and her friends went into hiding else they risk being killed or abducted on sight.

Before she and Snape fell in love.

It was all because of a lying old hag that wanted attention. And a meddling old coot that wanted nothing but power and died for his mistake.

Watching Harry murder Voldemort with a disarming spell (of all things) only slightly eased her grief, for a few moments. The months after the battle was tiresome, being on the run was a _lot_  better than being a sitting duck and watching everyone that hated Snape ignore his sacrifice.

Hermione shook her head to clear it, bushy mane bouncing in the wind. That was enough of sorrow thoughts for today. She reverently placed the bouquet of bleeding hearts on the gravestone. Tracing the engraved name she reread the stone for perhaps the millionth time.

Hermione sniffled and wiped her eyes. No matter how many times she comes it always feels like the first. Swallowing around the lump in her throat she stood and brushed off her pants.

She cleared her throat, and said with clear longing, “See you next week, Severus,” she laughed ruefully, “it’ll be our thirtieth anniversary when I’m back.” Walking away she left behind the ghost of her lover standing next to his grave.

“I will see you next week, Hermione,” He whispered and vanished.


End file.
